monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yian Kut-Ku
14:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC)I killed about 40 of these guys... Whats your score? RaptorKing I killed 372 of these guys :) kut ku killa I'm gonna grind these guys for fun for a while! kut kus are like the easiest monster in the game Nadroj1355 01:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) My record of mh2 and mh1 kills together is about... 622 kut kus. (yeah I got several files) Artemis Paradox 13:56, 8 October 2008 (UTC) My number is about 20 -_- Lore master I can't believe I actually was scared of Kutkus before..... I was such a nub..... RageEx2 OK I have the armor skills for the Kut ku armor : health + 20 and Attack up small. Def is 133, ^_^ ~~Ratharex1~~EDIT I have something that might be usefull on the YKK page, THat is beginers can obtain Kut Ku armor it gives them a high Fire res and Health+20 and Attk up small. Im jusst not sure where to put it. so can someone find a slot? TY ^_^ Ratharex1 cant believe my first yian kuut ku.......now rajang and akantor are very easy combared to the first yian kut ku :DThe fatalos hunter 02:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, I found the best Kut-ku picture in the world, and it needs to be on here. : Reason : I have reasons to believe that this is not a kut ku -___- Kut Ku's are probably one of the hardest things to face first time. After you've killed one of these you can kill any of the wyverns because they fight pretty similarly. Also the Hypnocatrice fights near exactly the same. The Knowledger First Time Kill I was just remembered when I killed this mnster firs time I was such a noob *crying*. WhiteStar 15:53 11/12/2010 COME BAAAAACCK We miss you kut-ku please come back to MHP3rd :( (Fun fact: kut translates to the dutch word for vagina, and it's use is similair to Nibelsnarf (as in swearing)) ear runs It seems a very common issue for new players to obtain kut-ku ears for crafting armors and jewels. A more detailed section about this in the guide might be a good idea. After breaking an unlucky dozen of ears with only scales as rewards, I found it very useful to switch to an armor set with fate +15.Bonifarz 12:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Kut-Ku Scales in Dung Ecology doesn't have a talk page so I'll just post this here. I always though that finding Kut-Ku scales in dung all over the world was a testament to how many of them get eaten by the others monsters. Poors Kut's are bottom of the food chain both against hunters and other monsters. Not long before you'll be finding scales in Mosswine dung. 05:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) they forgot to add that in freedom unite you can break its ears with (some) difficulty What's funny is that capcom seems to love trolling with these guys. They appear in almost every game in some form or another. Also imagine a quest where the guild master captures a "yuan kut ku "for you to fight in the arena, only he actually caught a yuan Garuga instead. Lol ----